


A Suggestion of Marriage

by A_Fine_Piece



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Fine_Piece/pseuds/A_Fine_Piece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the most eligible man in Soul Society considers taking a wife, the social implications of such an action must be carefully considered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Suggestion of Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights or characters of Bleach.

"Marry me?"

Like the phrase, "I love you," was prone to becoming a question so too had his proposal. It was not intentional by any means. Byakuya had  _meant_  for his words to sound resolute yet sincere. But, he could not undo the fact that his voice had wavered; his honor, heart, and dignity were on the line with that single question – it could not be helped.

Silence fell between the two.

To Byakuya, moments carried the weight of hours as he sat in the tearoom in proper seiza. He was unsure of how to interpret the sudden stillness. Good? Bad? Indifferent?

Hisana sat only an arm's length away. Her gaze remained fixed on the tatami floor she pored over the question. Having considered the possibilities, the corners of her mouth lengthened into a sweet smile.

Or was it a knowing smile? Byakuya considered the possibility. Had she predicted this moment? Or was this a smile that would kindly reject his offer – knowing that  _they_  could never be.

If Byakuya was worried or rethinking his hastiness, Hisana could not tell. To her eyes, his features remained deadpan, and his gaze remained both sharp and probing. As she observed him, her smile faded. "Lord Kuchiki," she began, leaning forward to gently cup his cheek in her hand.

He braced himself. Her soft yet lugubrious tone and her touch intimated the impending rejection. He was sure of it.

"You are being quixotic," she added with a wistful smile.

He blinked. What was he to make of that? Byakuya enjoyed his share of ambiguity, but this was torturous. Was she aware of her cruelty? No, she was not, he believed. Hisana was anything but sadistic. She was gentle, kind, and caring – all of the things that made for a good wife.

"But…"

Ah, there was the proverbial ax. How crushing it would be when it dropped, he mused bitterly to himself.

Her featherlike touch had wandered to his temples before gliding over his scalp. "…you know that this is foolhardy, and that your family will view this act as one that is both temerarious and loathsome."

He did not move. He was stricken; his heart drummed heavily in his chest, and his breathing quickened. He did not know what the appropriate response was. Should he feel enraged? Should he quickly excuse himself and leave her? Should he question her decision, or would that seem too desperate?

What did  _she_ want? He had already made it abundantly clear what his intentions and feelings toward her were.

"I…" he trailed off, clearly perturbed and having difficulty explaining himself.

Hisana leaned closer and softly brushed her lips against his forehead. "This is not a rejection, Lord Kuchiki. If I was a noble or you a commoner, I would have accepted without hesitation. But…"

He clasped her wandering hand in his own, setting it down on the floor. "There will not be any ado. I am the head of my clan; the family and the…"

"Byakuya," her voice was low and sounded dangerously close to chastising in tone. "Please. It is for the best." She closed her eyes in quiet resignation. She had never thought he would have taken an interest in her. When they first met at the small teahouse, she fancied him beyond reproach or feeling. On the outside, he appeared to be a taciturn phlegmatic man. Little did she know that it had all been an act. Underneath that façade of quiet superiority laid a man who was both caring and passionate. There was the public face and the private face – both of which seemed as different as night and day to Hisana.

 _What strange creatures these noble men are_ , she had thought to herself. But, overtime she came to see the need for the distinct personas. One could never be too careful… and warriors were always quick to make sure their intentions were unreadable.

Her first meeting with him had been years ago. Since then the couple's relationship had become one of both convenience and need. Both  _needed_  someone with whom they could connect. The long days of representing the interests of both the Gotei 13 and the Kuchiki family had proved to be tiring and grating. This was especially so if one did not have another to confide one's deepest thoughts. Byakuya had a claque, as did most nobles; he had subordinates; he had superiors; yet, he did not have a  _genuine_  relationship. Likewise, Hisana had customers, colleagues, and a bilious boss, but she had no one to care about or who truly cared about her.

It was a hateful twist of fate that the two of them had to meet on such unequal footing. Even worse was that Hisana truly did grow to care for Byakuya, and Byakuya felt similarly about her.

But, the fates had decided it was not to be, Hisana thought morosely. How could it? He was a noble and she had been condemned to the heart of Inuzuri. She had narrowly escaped death and the Seventy-Eighth District when she was admitted to the Spiritual Arts Academy. She had not fared well at the Academy and subsequently found herself working at a small teahouse and not among the ranks of shinigami. But, the opportunity had proven to be her passport out of hell, and for that she was quite grateful. Now, if only she could redress a past wrong she had committed while residing in Inuzuri…

Hisana pushed her peripatetic thoughts aside, and focused her attention more fully on Byakuya. A look of compunction clouded her face. The corners of her mouth drooped down into a grimace, and her brows furrowed. It was for the best, she kept telling herself. An intimate association with her would dishonor him, and she would ultimately become a social pariah. To be bound to one another publically would only bring them much heartache and grief…

Byakuya reluctantly met her gaze. Staring deeply into her eyes, he squeezed her hand. Tryingly, he attempted to discern what she was thinking. He could not. Over the years the two had spent together, he had become rather adept at reading her thoughts. But, now she sat completely shielded from him.

Had the proposal irrevocably ruined them?

He lowered his gaze back down to the floor. Should it have? The decision to ask her to marry him had been a natural one. The two had been carrying on as if they were married. The once fiery passion that had blossomed between them at the beginning had faded into a deeper yet more stable sort of understanding. He felt completely secure with her, knowing that she would never betray or undermine his trust. Yet, at the same time he wanted more. He had grown tired of their furtive meetings when they were not at the teahouse. Sure, concealing the relationship from others had been exciting at first, but the excitement had quickly dissipated into weariness for both of them. They could not be seen in public – or, at least, they could not been seen at places where either her affiliates or his gathered – and he had to be careful about how frequently he came to visit her at the teahouse for neither one of them wanted to arouse suspicion. These conditions severely limited where they could go and when they could meet. Yet, both of them were extraordinarily adaptive and managed. Their success, however, was debatable. Most of those residing in the Seireitei knew Byakuya was attached. Some even knew whom it was he was seeing. Regardless of who knew and who did not, Byakuya was adverse to the constant secrecy. If the two became careless or if (heaven forbid) the two came clean about their relationship, the results would be worse than if he stood firm with his family and married her. It did not make sense to him for the relationship to be handled any other way. His family would either have to adapt or let his decision be the end of them. Period.

Hisana pressed her lips together as she watched him. She observed his blackened expression, tightened jaw-line, and the disquieted look radiating from his eyes. She wished there was something she could do or say to make it all better.

"Lord Kuchiki," she whispered, having yet to find her resolve.

At the sound of his name, Byakuya lifted his gaze to see her expression of abjection.

She squeezed his hand, unable to say what she wanted to say.  _'We should… we shouldn't see each other ever again. It's… it's too hard because I l-"_  she could not complete the thought. She could not even think that simple little word even if it accurately described the way she felt about him. It was just too difficult. It was not fair, but then again few things in life were.

"I," she tried once more. "We," her voice faltered.

Byakuya watched her. She seemed so torn, so utterly apprehensive. He could not bear to see her in that state any longer.

"I'm so s-" Her lips and thoughts were soundly quieted by a kiss. Hisana closed her eyes and sank into the experience. She wanted  _him_. She wanted to be his wife. She wanted the secrecy to end; it's charm had worn thin and it had become oppressive, stifling. But, most of all she wanted to be with him. The thought of being parted from him indefinitely had disconcerted her to no end.

"Byakuya," she whispered softly into his hair the moment his mouth had reached her neck.

His whole body stopped and tensed the moment her voice reached him. His breath caught in his chest and his heart froze. Part of him did not want to look up at her; part of him wanted to ignore the nagging urge to look into her face. He knew what she was going to say next – or at least he was relatively sure of what she was going to say:  _'This is indecent. Someone could walk in on us. Not here, Lord Kuchiki…'_  All of the possible variants ran through his mind. Honest, pragmatic Hisana – how she would be the end of him.

"I recant my answer," she murmured.

He looked up, clearly shocked. His eyes widened and his lips parted in response. "Hisana?"

"I accept if your offer still stands," she said in between kisses.

Byakuya smiled - a small genuine smile…

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at FFN on July 12, 2008.


End file.
